japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Kazuma
Sohma Kazuma (草摩 籍真) is a master of martial arts who runs a dojo near the Sohma family compound, where he teaches several of the younger Sohmas, including Kyo,Kagura,Yuki, and Hatsuharu. He is addressed as Shishou, meaning "Master" by Kyo, but he states that he doesn't want to make his students address him as "Master". Most of his students call him Sensei, meaning "Teacher". His daily routine is taken care of by his assistant at the dojo, Tomoda Kunimitsu. Background When he was a child, during their only meeting, Kazuma was mean to his grandfather simply because his grandfather was cursed by the cat. Once, when he was still a child, his grandfather offered him a candy but he rejected it, saying it is cursed. To make amends, after Kyo's mother died, he took in and raised Kyo, the current cat, as his foster son, and has come to think of him as his own son. Personality He is a sweet and kind man. He cares about Kyo and Tohru mostly. Appearance Fruits Basket Manga Kazuma thinks well of Tohru and hopes her love for Kyo is sincere, and not based on pity like his grandmother's was towards his grandfather; both to test Tohru's feelings and to show Kyo he can be accepted despite his curse, Kazuma forces Kyo to show Tohru his true form. After Rin is hospitalized the second time during the series, he takes her in to recuperate so that she does not have to live inside the family compound, which he has done before. Saki is working at Kazuma's dojo as a chef and it is implied they are in a relationship. Fruits Basket (Anime) On a rainy afternoon, Tohru learns that Kyo becomes irritable when it downpours. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk to the household residence, only to be greeted by Kagura. Shigure sends Kagura off with Kyo to do some shopping, to avoid the house from being wrecked by her affectionate outbursts. At the store, Kyo questions Kagura ask to why she cares so much about him. Meanwhile, Tohru and Yuki go to visit the garden to see what can be harvested. Later in the evening, the four of them make their way back to the household residence. Shortly thereafter, Kazuma Sohma, the master arts instructor, arrives at the household residence. He talks to Kyo privately about his stay with Yuki and Shigure, to which Kyo responds negatively. Having seen Kyo smiling freely with Tohru, he tells Shigure discreetly that he is going to remove Kyo's bead bracelet from his wrist. During a deluged nightfall, Kazuma talks with Kyo, contemplating if he has accepted the Sohma family curse. Kazuma pulls of the bead bracelet from Kyo's wrist. When Tohru tries to approach Kyo, he yells at her not to look at him. As his bead bracelet is removed from his wrist, Kyo evolves into a monstrous creature right in front of Tohru, causing him to evade her. Tohru follows after him, but she unknowing trips behind a tree and begins to vomit. Akito appears, as he taunts her about the knowledge of the Sohma family secret. Akito soon leaves when Shigure locates the two. He apologizes for her finding out the truth about Kyo, but regardless she continues to search for Kyo. Kagura talks with Yuki, saying that only Tohru can help Kyo, which, in turn, convinces Yuki to find Tohru, due to his affection for her. It is revealed that Kazuma took Kyo in as his adoptive son, because his grandfather suffered the same cursed during his time. Arisa and Saki head to Kyoko's tombstone once again, after Saki senses negative electric waves coming from Tohru. As they see Tohru there, Saki forbids Arisa from consoling her. She then orders Tohru to continue searching for Kyo. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. Quotes Relationships his grandfather Sohma Kyo Honda Tohru Sohma Shigure Sohma Yuki Sohma Kagura Sohma Hatsuharu Hanajima Saki Tomoda Kunimitsu Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Grandfather (decreased/former cat) *Hanajima Saki (girlfriend) *Honda Tohru (daughter in law) *Sohma Kyo (foster Son) *Tohru and Kyo's son (grandson) *Tohru and Kyo's daughter in law (Great granddaughter in law) *Tohru and Kyo's granddaughter (great granddaughter) Trivia *Kazuma first took pity on Kyo, due to the fact that his Grandfather was the cat before him, but then starts to love Kyo not by pity. *Kazuma is voiced by Dameon Clarke in the English dub, ironically Clarke is known for playing villain or tough guy roles notably Cell in Dragon Ball Z and Scar in Full Metal Alchemist but Kazuma is very nice guy. Voice Actors Japanese ''': '''Norihiro Inoue English ''': '''Dameon Clarke Galley